1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an input device and, more particularly, to a movable touch module and an electronic device using the same.
2. Related Art
With development of science, electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, a mobile communication device, and a media player, have been necessary equipment in people's daily life. In addition, with gradual development of a market, besides functionality of the electronic devices, designs and shapes of the devices are main factors affecting purchase of consumers.
A notebook computer is taken for example. At present, the notebook computer usually has a touchpad to replace a mouse. However, the present touchpad is usually fastened to a main body of the notebook computer, which fails to provide a novel design to show individual styles and also fails to provide intuitive operation such as moving or rotating for users. In addition, when a screen of a notebook computer is not large enough, the users usually need to move a web page upward, downward, leftward, or rightward for complete browse. However, the present touchpad fails to conveniently achieve the above operation.